Lorenzo Fields
|tribe= |previous2= |guild= |previous3= |guildmark= Right Leg |full= Lorenzo Julias Fields |alias= Renzo (by friends) Big R (by Riverbend Juveniles) |gender= Male |status= Alive |birthdate= |age= |home= *Pridor, Restion (formerly) *Riverbend Detention Center (currently/4th time) |eyecolor= Black |haircolor= Blonde |relatives= *Mr. Fields (Dad) *Mrs Fields (Mom) *Unnamed Little Sister (sister) *Unnamed Little Brother (brother) |romances= *Evelyn Harris (Ex-Girlfriend) *Ning Xiu Sakurai (Ex-Girlfriend) *Juliya Everson (Ex-Girlfriend) |friends= *Unnamed Friends *Justin Samuel Duggar *Camryn Greenies *Sha'quan Anderson *Jonald Everson *Chung Sakurai *Josias Armenta |enemies= Dequavious Burnett |occupation=*Student (currently) *Prisoner (formerly) |school=*Sacred Heart Middle School (currently) *Eureka Middle School (formerly) *Riverbend Center Middle School (formerly) |loyalty= Fields Family |ethnicity= Caucasian-American |species= Human (Mage) |gem= |magic= *Fire Magic *Fire-make Magic *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic |weapon= |powers= Magic |abilities= |first episode= |last episode= |actor= }} Lorenzo Julius Fields is a mean spirited young boy. He thinks it's funny when people get beat up and he has no problem putting others "in there place". Later on it was revealed that his bad personality and coldheartedness was due to a dark spell that was used on him. Background Lorenzo was born to a middle class family. For the most part his life was fine until his parents became alcoholics. Whenever they drank they would turn hostile towards each other but mostly towards Lorenzo. He often became the victim of there incessant abuse. This still goes on and it has made him the person he is today. However it was later reveled that his parents where placed under the same dark spell he was which made them the abusive alcoholics that they where. Personality Lorenzo is described as heartless, mean, spoiled, hurtful, untrustworthy, rude, nasty, and sociopathic. All of this is due to how he had been treated for most of his life. He is disrespectful to teachers and girls. He constantly bullies others that are different than him. He despises queers as a whole because their "freaks of nature", he tortures injured animals and people. If you disagree with him he is not afraid to knock you around. After the curse on him was lifted by witnessing Riley and her friends fight. His personality changed for the better, as of now he's conscientious, caring, loving amongst other things. However this new personality isn't enough to sway everybody, there are still a vast minority of people who still don't trust him dispite him showing multiple times that he's changed. Sha'quan told him that it's just gonna take time after everything he's done to them. Sha'quan himself doesn't trust him yet either but helps him adjust to his new life. Personal Life Cursed At some point prior to meeting everyone he fell victim to a curse called the Nirvana curse, a curse which flip flops light and darkness, or darkness and light. As a result his personal life is extremely messed up while under the effects of the spell. He is an average student but spends most of his time "tagging" he has committed some misdemeanours such as petty theft. He has had exactly twenty girlfriends the 20th being Juliya Everson. However he's rude, mean, nasty, possessive, manipulative, controlling, and disrespectful of her. He only sees her as his "property" and unequal to him. He orders her around like a dog. He once put a leash in her and dragged her around like a dog. He has informed her many, many, many, MANY times that if she disobeys him he won't hesitate to throw her around like a rag doll. All this due to the Nirvana curse. Purified TBA Relationships Family Unnamed Mother Lorenzo and his mother have a heavily strained relationship due to all the abuse he endured from her. Unnamed Father Lorenzo and his father have practically no relationship because his father always hit him way more then his mother. Romances Evelyn Harris (Ex-Girlfriend) Evelyn is his latest vic...errr girlfriend. Somehow the boy roped her into being his girlfriend. She has already been beaten by him 2 dozen times but you wouldn't know it because using her healing magic she heals all of her wounds. Poor Sha'quan no matter what he can't get away from the monster that is Lorenzo. Lorenzo was once again arrested for domestic abuse for the fourth time but not before impregnating Evelyn after he victimized her. As a result Evelyn became his latest ex, but now she has a decision to make, get rid of the baby Lorenzo made or keep it. Ning Xiu Sakurai (Ex-Girlfriend) His second vic...errr girlfriend. This hell lasted her for 5 months before she finally became aware that this boy was treating her like dirt. Juliya Everson (Ex-Girlfriend) Juliya is his girlfriend although he sees her as "his property" and nobody better take it from him or else. Juliya and Lorenzo's relationship is more based on fear than love and respect. Character Quotes Birthdays & Reunions Dialogue